Un air de blues
by Groumde
Summary: Ronald Weasley est devenu un auteur à succès. Son genre ? Les love stories qui finissent toujours bien. Pourtant, la sienne pourrait bien voler en éclat s'il n'ouvre pas les yeux.


Bonsoir

Bon, j'avais dit que je reviendrai à la rentrée… Ok, je ferai une série de TROIS pompes en pénitence (je suis fatiguée rien que d'y penser…).

Mais je suis là, comme tous les ans, pour le réveillon de Noël. Et j'ai une grosse pensée pour tous ceux qui ne sont pas avec leurs proches ce soir, ceux qui sont avec leurs proches mais qui ne préféreraient pas, ceux pour qui Noël ne signifie rien et ceux qui sont contre le gavage des oies.

Revoilà donc la Groumde Noël (Ho HO Ho) et sa fic cadeau !

Très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à tous !

.

.

**Un air de blues**

**.**

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et le contexte appartiennent à JKR. L'histoire est de moi.

.

**Ce qu'il faut savoir avant de lire…ou de ne pas lire cette histoire :**

- A la base, ce OS était le dernier chapitre d'une histoire en co-écriture. Le dernier chapitre était celui sur lequel j'avais bossé. Le voilà remodelé pour en faire une histoire à part entière. Je n'ai gardé que ce qui était à moi, hein^^ J'avais envie que mon travail se trouve aussi sur mon compte. L'histoire originale se trouve sur le compte d'EliH sous le titre « Scroutt Borgne », pour ceux que ça intéresse.

- Il est fait mention d'une romance entre deux hommes.

- Pas de bêta. Si vous voyez des fautes, signalez-le-moi, je corrigerai. Et si ma bêta passe par là (Hello Aizhi !) qu'elle sache que je n'ai pas voulu la solliciter un jour de veille de Noël pour qu'elle me corrige tout ça en trois heures de temps. Oui, la Groumde Noël a réécrit ce OS aujourd'hui seulement. Ho HO Ho !

- Dernier truc : il s'agit d'une fic-psychédélique. Si vous la lisez en louchant, ce sera plus marrant :)

**Résumé :** Ronald Weasley est devenu un auteur à succès. Son genre ? Les love stories qui finissent toujours bien. Pourtant, la sienne pourrait bien voler en éclat s'il n'ouvre pas les yeux.

**Influences :**

Me souviens plus… Dites-moi à quoi ça vous a fait penser :)

**Personnages principaux (spéciale dédicace à Mambanoir):**

- Ronald Weasley

- Blaise Zabini

.

.

**Un air de blues**

**.**

_Il entendit l'horrible crissement des pneus et il perçu le bruit sourd que provoqua le choc de la carrosserie contre son corps._

_Blaise. _

_Qu'allait penser Blaise ? Il n'avait pas pu lui dire combien il était désolé et combien il l'aimait._

_._

_._

LUNDI

La porte d'entrée claqua, tirant Ron des limbes du sommeil. Il frotta son visage dans l'oreiller et jeta un coup d'œil sur le cadrant du réveil, de l'autre côté du lit.

8h30 brillait dans la pénombre.

Il s'étira en baillant et s'extirpa des draps. Il attrapa sa robe de chambre et l'enfila avant de descendre à la cuisine.

La lumière du jour, rentrant à flot dans la pièce par la baie vitrée, agressa ses yeux sensibles. Grimaçant, il alluma le petit poste radio. Un air de blues s'éleva dans les airs, remplissant la maison silencieuse.

Il se saisit de la cafetière encore chaude et remplit la tasse qui l'attendait sur la table, avec quelques tartines et un verre de jus d'orange qu'on avait laissé pour lui. Puis il s'installa sur la chaise pour prendre son petit déjeuner, ses yeux clairs perdus dans la contemplation du jardin en friche.

Quant il eut terminé, il laissa tout sur la table et remonta se coucher. Il aimait particulièrement ce moment, lorsqu'il regagnait la pénombre de la chambre à coucher. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté dans cette pièce de la maison.

Il se pelotonna dans les draps et ferma les yeux.

C'était ainsi que ça se passait. Tous les matins depuis l'accident. C'était son rituel.

.

.

MARDI

Le bruit d'un râteau qui racle. Comme tous les jours à 13h00, la voisine ratissait son allée de petits cailloux blancs.

C'est ce bruit familier qui réveilla Ron pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Ensuqué, la joue écrasée dans son oreiller, il attendit quelques instants avant de s'extirper du lit.

Il traîna sa carcasse jusque dans la salle de bain, abandonnant son caleçon au milieu de la chambre. On le ramasserait pour lui, plus tard.

L'eau de la douche acheva de le sortir complètement de son apathie. Il termina de se laver en fredonnant cet air de blues, entendu ce matin à la radio.

Il s'essuya rapidement, plein d'une nouvelle énergie. Un t-shirt, un caleçon et un pantalon propres étaient posés pour lui sur le couvercle de la panière en osier. Il en respira l'odeur : celle du linge séché au soleil.

C'était un peu ça, le paradis. Il faudrait qu'il pense à dire merci. Oui, il faudrait.

.

.

MERCREDI

Son repas englouti, il déposa son assiette et ses couverts dans l'évier. Il se servit ensuite un café, dans la même tasse que ce matin. Elle n'était pas _vraiment_ sale, après tout.

Puis il traversa le salon pour regagner la véranda. En passant près de la chaîne Hifi, il sélectionna un CD et le mit dans le lecteur.

Il prit place à sa table de travail. Une pile de parchemins l'attendait, ainsi qu'une dizaine de plumes et un encrier.

Il but une gorgée de son café et posa la tasse à droite des pages déjà griffonnées. C'était toujours là qu'il la laissait. Il y avait même une trace à cet endroit, formée par la superposition de plusieurs cercles brunâtres.

Il commença par relire ses dernières lignes. Où en était-il déjà ?

Ha, oui ! Ça y est, il se souvenait…

_« Comme tous les jeudis soirs après la fac, leur petit groupe s'était retrouvé au Chaudron Baveur. Ils ne faisaient même plus semblant d'hésiter et s'installaient tous à la même table, gryffondors et serpentards. Certes, ils ne se mélangeaient pas. Mais ils discutaient tous ensemble, riant les uns avec les autres et non plus les uns aux dépens des autres. Ils apprenaient à mieux se connaitre. Et, ce soir là, la conversation avait pris une tournure plus personnelle. Il était question de leurs relations amoureuses. Et Ron n'avait pas trop envie d'en parler. Il n'était pas très à l'aise avec le sujet depuis qu'Hermione l'avait quitté…_

_- Weasley, il est évidant que tu es homosexuel, déclara Zabini en souriant._

_- Quoi ? répliqua le roux en avalant de travers. Mais non ! Je suis pas homo ! J'adore les femmes ! Leurs seins, leurs hanches, leurs cheveux longs, leur parfum..._

_- Leurs mecs._

_- Exactement ! ... NON ! Non, pas leurs mecs !_

_Tous leurs amis éclatèrent de rire tandis que Ron entrait en combustion instantanée. »_

Et après, que pouvait il bien se passer ?

Ron attrapa la première plume à sa portée et commença à griffonner le parchemin à moitié entamé.

Il écrivit sans s'arrêter durant des heures.

Il aimait ça, la texture du papier sous ses doigts. L'odeur de l'encre.

Etre plongé dans son monde, il adorait ça.

Les heures s'égrainaient ainsi, au rythme de l'encre et de la plume.

Bienheureuse éternité.

La tombée de la nuit le trouva toujours à noircir le parchemin, absorbé par son histoire.

Le même air de blues tournait en boucle dans le salon silencieux.

.

.

JEUDI

C'est à minuit passé qu'il sortit enfin de sa transe, satisfait de son travail. Il s'étira, scruta l'obscurité du jardin et quitta la véranda. Dans le salon, il s'aperçut que le CD qu'il avait choisi un peu plus tôt répétait en boucle le même mot « alone-alone-alone-alone-alone-alone… »

Il arrêta sa chaîne et sortit le disque du lecteur. Il en scruta attentivement la surface, jouant avec les reflets de la lampe du couloir, restée allumée. Il y avait là une grosse rayure.

Cela lui fit penser à une cicatrice et il fut pris d'un grand désarroi, comme si quelque chose d'important lui échappait. Le CD était rayé. Il fonctionnait pourtant bien la veille…

C'est dans un silence oppressant qu'il se rendit dans la cuisine. Là, comme tous les soirs, un bon petit plat l'attendait dans son assiette. Son repas avait était maintenu au chaud par un sort. Cette vision le rasséréna et il abandonna le CD rayé sur un coin du buffet.

Tranquillisé, il s'avouera un délicieux bœuf en sauce.

.

.

VENDREDI

Ce n'est que très tard que Ron regagna la chambre à coucher. On avait ouvert la fenêtre pour aérer, malgré le froid. Ça l'agaça.

Ronchonnant, il tira les volets et la refermera, plongeant la pièce dans un noir total.

Il ôta son t-shirt et son pantalon puis se dirigea à tâtons de son côté du lit. Il souleva le drap et se glissa dessous.

Enfin étendu, il ferma les yeux et soupira de satisfaction.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il dormait.

Il fit encore ce drôle de rêve. C'était toujours le même depuis l'accident : Il dormait dans son lit mais une sorte de tac-tac-tac le dérangeait dans son sommeil. Il finissait par reconnaître ce bruit. C'était celui d'un bec de chouette cognant contre un carreau. Et l'animal insistait, encore et encore. Seulement Ron, dans son rêve où il dormait, se disait que c'était tout de même un comble qu'une chouette insiste autant à cette heure-ci. C'était impoli d'envoyer des parchemins en pleine nuit ! Alors la chouette pouvait bien continuer de taper à sa fenêtre, il ne se lèverait pas.

C'était tout.

.

.

SAMEDI

Son repas englouti, il déposa son assiette et ses couverts dans l'évier. Il se servit ensuite un café, dans la même tasse que ce matin. Elle n'était pas _vraiment_ sale, après tout.

Puis il traversa le salon pour regagner la véranda. En passant près de la chaîne Hifi, il sélectionna un CD et le mit dans le lecteur.

Il prit place à sa table de travail. Une pile de parchemins l'attendait, ainsi qu'une plume et un encrier.

Il but une gorgée de son café et posa la tasse à gauche des pages déjà griffonnées. C'était toujours là qu'il la laissait. Il y avait même une trace à cet endroit, formée par la superposition de plusieurs cercles brunâtres.

Il commença par relire ses dernières lignes. Où en était-il déjà ?

Ha, oui ! Ça y est, il se souvenait…

_« Si le professeur Trelawney lui avait dit, il y a dix ans, qu'un jour il emménagerait avec Blaise Zabini…il ne l'aurait pas cru et l'aurait probablement maudite sur plusieurs générations. Et pourtant, c'était bel et bien le cas aujourd'hui. Leurs amis avaient tous répondu présents à leur invitation pour pendre leur crémaillère et tout se passait pour le mieux. Malefoy et Harry s'étaient bien échangés quelques amabilités, mais cela restait presque bon enfant. _

_- C'est une catastrophe, se lamenta Blaise en contemplant leur immense jardin en friche. _

_- Oui, ton elfe de maison va avoir un sacré boulot, approuva Drago, sous l'œil noir d'Hermione._

_- Quel elfe de maison ? Tu en as vu un quelque part ? répliqua Blaise._

_- Non, Blaise… Pas toi ! s'exclama Drago._

_- Et si, Malefoy. Pas d'elfe de maison chez nous, approuva Ron en enlaçant son amoureux._

_Blaise lui rendit mollement son étreinte, posant un regard malheureux sur les broussailles._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, je m'occuperai de notre jardin. J'ai la main verte ! Harry et Hermione viendront de temps en temps m'aider à le dégnomer. _

_- Promis ?_

_- Promis !_

_Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux avant de se donner un petit baiser._

_- Poufsouffle, murmura Drago à l'oreille de Blaise._

_- Potter-addict lui répondit-il contre les lèvres de Ron._

_- Quoi ? demanda ce dernier._

_- Rien, mon amour. Je disais juste qu'il nous faudra planter des pommes-de-terre et des radis. »_

Et après, que pouvait il bien se passer ?

Ron attrapa la première plume à sa portée et commença à griffonner le parchemin à peine entamé.

Il écrivit sans s'arrêter durant ce qui lui sembla être des heures.

Il aimait ça, la texture du papier sous ses doigts. L'odeur de l'encre.

Etre plongé dans son monde, il adorait ça.

Les heures s'égrainaient ainsi, au rythme de l'encre et de la plume.

Paisible éternité.

La tombée de…

- HO ! hurla une voix alors que deux poings s'écrasaient sur la table, renversant l'encrier.

Ron sursauta, terrorisé. Avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était que Blaise.

- Ha enfin, tu me regardes ? lui demanda celui-ci.

Mais Ron ne le regardait en fait déjà plus. Catastrophé, il ramassait l'encrier tout en épongeant les dégâts à l'aide d'un parchemin vierge.

- Mais enfin, Blaise ! Ça va pas ou quoi ! Regarde ce que tu as fait !

- Tu n'as pas écouté un mot de ce que je viens de te dire, lui répondit l'autre, amer.

Interloqué par la tristesse dans la voix de son compagnon, il se stoppa pour lui accorder toute son attention. Il lui avait parlé ? Que lui avait-il dit ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

- Tu me disais quelque chose ? hasarda Ron.

Les yeux de Blaise s'étrécirent, ce qui n'était jamais bon signe.

- Si je te disais quelque chose ? Oui, _Ronald_. Je te disais _quelque chose_, siffla t-il. Je te disais que ça ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi et que j'avais décidé de te quitter.

Sous la surprise, les yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent.

- Quoi ?

Blaise l'observa quelques instants. Face à l'air complètement perdu du rouquin, sa colère se mua en dépit. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il ferma un instant les yeux.

- Sais-tu depuis combien de temps nous ne nous sommes pas parlés ? demanda t-il d'une voix morne.

Ron tenta vraiment de s'en souvenir, mais c'est comme si un voile noir avait été jeté sur ses derniers souvenirs.

- Treize jours, répondit Blaise à sa place. Depuis combien de temps nous n'avons pas dîné ensemble ? Dix neuf jours. Depuis combien de temps tu n'es pas sorti de cette maison ? Un mois et vingt deux jours.

Plus il parlait, plus Ron semblait perdu. Il ne réalisait pas. Il ne s'était rendu compte de rien, pris dans sa petite routine. Depuis combien de temps était-il sorti de l'hôpital déjà ?

- Et sais-tu depuis combien de temps nous n'avons pas fait l'amour ? continua Blaise, douloureusement.

C'est ce qui le fit enfin réagir. Il se leva et commença à contourner la table pour rejoindre son amant. Mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu combler la distance qui les séparait, Blaise l'arrêta.

- Non ! Reste où tu es, c'est inutile.

- Mais…

- ÇA FAIT PLUS DE TROIS MOIS ! hurla t-il. Trois mois, bordel de merde. Je n'existe plus pour toi, Ron. A part faire le ménage, laver ton linge et préparer tes repas, je ne te sers plus à rien. Mais je suis un mec ! Pas une putain de femme au foyer !

Il avait des sanglots dans la voix. Et Ron ne désirait qu'une chose : le prendre dans ses bras. Aussi amorça t-il un nouveau pas vers lui.

- NON ! fut-il arrêté une nouvelle fois. Non, c'est trop tard. J'en ai ma claque. Si tu n'as plus besoin de moi, je préfère qu'on en reste là.

- Mais j'ai besoin de toi, Blaise ! le supplia t-il.

- Non. Tu as tes histoires, dit il en pointant du menton la liasse de parchemins sur la table. Tes loves stories qui finissent toujours bien. Ça te suffit amplement. Tu y consacres tout ton temps. Je n'existe plus. Tes amis n'existent plus.

- C'est faux ! cria t-il.

- C'est la vérité. Il n'y a qu'à voir la pile de parchemins envoyés par Harry et que tu n'as même pas ouverts.

Disant cela, il désigna l'extrémité de la table, qui sembla alors bien plus grande à Ron. Et c'était bien vrai : tout un tas de parchemins encore cachetés étaient posés là.

- Les chouettes qu'il envoie ne se donnent même plus la peine de toquer à la fenêtre, poursuivit-il. Elles laissent leurs missives et repartent aussitôt.

- Ha bon ? Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, murmura Ron, semblant ne pas y croire.

- C'est bien ce que je te reproche, asséna Blaise.

Son beau visage noir était dur en cet instant.

- Je refuse de vivre un jour de plus de cette façon. Je pars, Ron. Mes affaires sont déjà prêtes. C'était ce que j'étais venu te dire.

Et sur ces mots, il quitta la véranda, laissant Ron totalement abasourdi.

Il aurait voulu se précipiter pour le rattraper. Mais il en était incapable, cloué sur place par une appréhension inexplicable. Il ne pouvait pas faire un pas. C'était trop _dangereux_.

La porte d'entrée claqua et il réalisa qu'il était véritablement seul, cette fois-ci.

Comme dans un rêve, il marcha jusqu'au salon et se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

La tombée de la nuit le trouva ainsi, au milieu de leurs meubles et de leurs photos.

Le même air de blues tournait en boucle dans la maison silencieuse.

.

.

DIMANCHE

Ron ouvrit les yeux en sursaut. Pourtant, ce n'est pas le bruit de la porte d'entrée, que Blaise claquait tous les matins, qui le réveilla. Il était bien trop tard pour ça, comme lui indiqua un rapide coup d'œil sur le cadrant du réveil, de l'autre côté du lit.

9h17 brillait dans la semi obscurité.

Et Blaise l'avait quitté.

Ron se frotta le visage dans les mains et sortit rapidement du lit, l'estomac noué. Il attrapa sa robe de chambre et l'enfila avant de descendre à la cuisine.

La lumière du jour, rentrant à flot dans la pièce par la baie vitrée, agressa ses yeux rendus sensibles par les larmes qu'il avait versées cette nuit. Se coucher seul dans leur grand lit avait eu raison de lui et il s'était mis à sangloter comme un bébé. Grimaçant, il alluma le petit poste radio. C'était l'heure de l'horoscope.

Il se saisit de la cafetière et constata avec dépit qu'il n'y avait plus de café. Il sortit le filtre plein de marc et le mit dans la poubelle sous l'évier.

_Poisson…_

Ron tendit l'oreille.

_Noitulos al sap tse'n rimord ! Sonssoip sel suov-zellievér ! leitnesse'l zeilbou ne souv, rimrod port a…._

A peine entendues, il oublia immédiatement les prévisions de Batavia Scarole. Après tout, ce n'était que des salades, comme disait Blaise.

Blaise… Cette pensée le replongea dans un abattement total. En plus, il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur les nouveaux filtres. Et il avait laissé sa baguette sur sa table de chevet… C'était le pompon. Cela pouvait sembler idiot, mais il était au bord des larmes. Il resta quelques instant sans plus rien faire, ni même bouger, ses yeux clairs perdus dans la contemplation du jardin friche.

Puis, il laissa tout sur la table et remonta se coucher. Il se sentait misérable et voulait tout oublier. Un froid glacial s'empara de son corps lorsqu'il regagna la pénombre de la chambre à coucher. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté dans cette pièce de la maison. Comme son cœur lorsque Blaise était parti.

Il se pelotonna dans les draps et ferma les yeux, malheureux.

.

Le bruit d'un râteau qui racle. Comme tous les jours à 13h00, la voisine ratissait son allée de petits cailloux blancs.

C'est ce bruit familier qui réveilla Ron pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Ensuqué, la joue écrasée dans son oreiller, il attendit quelques instants avant de s'extirper du lit.

Il traîna sa carcasse jusque dans la salle de bain, abandonnant son caleçon au milieu de la chambre. On le ramasserait pour lui, plus tard.

Cette pensée termina de le réveiller. Blaise était parti. Il ne ramasserait pas son caleçon. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas à lui de le faire. Alors pourquoi avait-il agi ainsi ?

L'eau de la douche ne lui apporta pas son apaisement habituel. Il termina de se laver dans un silence qu'il trouva oppressant.

Il s'essuya rapidement. Blaise ne devait pas être parti bien loin. Il était probablement chez Malefoy. Dans leur armoire, il prit un t-shirt, un caleçon et un pantalon propres, la boule au ventre.

C'était un peu ça, l'enfer. Il faudrait qu'il pense à lui dire qu'il l'aime. Oui, il faudrait.

Son repas englouti, il déposa son assiette et ses couverts dans l'évier. Il ferait la vaisselle plus tard. Il se servit ensuite un café, dans la même tasse que ce matin. Elle était encore propre. Il le but debout, scrutant leur jardin en friche par la fenêtre.

Puis il traversa le salon pour regagner la porte d'entrée. En passant près de la chaîne Hifi, il vit le CD rayé qu'il avait laissé là la veille. Ou il y a deux jours, il ne savait plus trop.

Cela lui sembla étrange de se retrouver dehors. Tous le long du chemin qui le séparait de la maison de Malefoy, il eût l'impression de marcher sur un sol caoutchouteux. Et il arriva étrangement vite.

La porte de Malefoy était immense. Plus que d'habitude. Probablement parce qu'il était écrasé par le poids de la culpabilité et qu'il avait peur de ne pas réussir à convaincre Blaise. Le heurtoir à tête de goule sembla peser une tonne dans sa main. Il l'actionna et le bruit métallique raisonna sinistrement contre la porte.

- Weasley ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ? lui demanda sèchement Malefoy après avoir ouvert la porte.

- Heu… Est-ce que Blaise est chez toi ?

- Non. Pourquoi ? Tu as encore été en dessous de tout ? Ça devient une habitude en ce moment.

- Qu…Quoi ?

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Harry en apparaissant à son tour sur le perron. Ron ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu aurais pu nous prévenir !

- Comment ça, vous prévenir ? Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais là, en caleçon ?

Ron venait tout juste de le remarquer. Harry ne portait sur lui qu'un caleçon. Et le plus étrange, c'est qu'il s'agissait d'un caleçon en satin vert.

- Tu le saurais, si tu avais répondu à mes hiboux, lui reprocha son ami. Drago et moi, on est ensembles ! déclara t-il en enlaçant le blond. Et j'adore ses caleçons !

Le Serpentard serra un peu plus Harry contre lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Ron en resta coi.

- Blaise n'est pas ici, Ron, l'informa Harry. Laisse-nous maintenant.

Et Drago lui claqua la porte au nez, un sourire inquiétant sur le visage.

Ron resta sans bouger quelques instants, complètement éberlué par ce qu'il venait de vivre.

Il voulait rentrer chez lui, retrouver la véranda avec son café, ses plumes et ses parchemins.

En regardant ses mains, il vit des tâches d'encre s'étendre sur sa peau.

_« Aller Ron ! Réveille-toi, mon amour! »_

_« C'est comme ça que tu traites tes patients, Malefoy ?! »_

_« Tu es injuste, Potter. Je fais…je fais tout ce que je peux pour vous ramener votre putain de belette! »_

Ronald sursauta. Il s'était endormi sur une table puante du Chaudron Baveur. Un rire, dans le brouhaha ambiant, l'avait tiré de son sommeil. Autour de lui, des groupes d'amis s'amusaient, discutant avec animation. Un vieux Jukebox fredonnait encore le même air de blues. Il regarda sa choppe de bièraubeure. Il en avait bu il ne savait plus combien. Sa bouche était pâteuse. Blaise ne serait sûrement pas heureux de le voir rentrer dans cet état.

Oui, mais Blaise l'avait quitté. Et son meilleur ami ne voulait plus de lui non plus. Alors, à ce compte, il pouvait bien continuer à boire un peu.

- Tu as lu le dernier roman de Ronald Weasley ? demanda une jeune fille à sa copine.

Inconsciemment, il tendit l'oreille.

- Oui, et c'est bien la dernière fois que j'achète un de ses bouquins ! Non mais sérieusement, c'était quoi cette histoire de scroutt borgne ?

- Pareil, j'ai rien compris ! Dès qu'ils ont un peu de succès, les auteurs deviennent insipides.

- C'est clair, il ferait mieux d'arrêter d'écrire et de revenir un peu à la réalité !

Il en avait assez entendu pour ce soir. Il vida le reste de sa choppe d'une traite et quitta le bar, bousculant au passage les deux demoiselles, qui ne manquèrent pas de lui dire leur façon de penser.

Il déboula dans la rue derrière le pub et resserra le col de son manteau autour de son cou lorsque le froid s'engouffra dans ses vêtements. Il y avait une espèce de bruine qui lui trempa rapidement les cheveux tandis qu'il rentrait chez lui. Il ne voyait pas à plus d'un mètre. C'était le sinistre temps londonien, celui dont parlent tous les bouquins dans lesquels un tueur sévit la nuit.

Il ne croisa aucun meurtrier. Mais une voiture.

Il entendit l'horrible crissement des pneus et il perçu le bruit sourd que provoqua le choc de la carrosserie contre son corps.

Blaise.

Qu'allait penser Blaise ? Il n'avait pas pu lui dire combien il était désolé et combien il l'aimait.

.

.

LUNDI

La porte d'entrée claqua, tirant Ron des limbes du sommeil. Il frotta son visage dans l'oreiller et jeta un coup d'œil sur le cadrant du réveil, de l'autre côté du lit.

8h30 brillait dans la pénombre.

Il s'étira en baillant et s'extirpa des draps. Il attrapa sa robe de chambre et l'enfila avant de descendre à la cuisine.

La lumière du jour, rentrant à flot dans la pièce par la baie vitrée, agressa ses yeux sensibles. Grimaçant, il alluma le petit poste radio. C'était l'heure de l'horoscope.

Il se saisit de la cafetière encore chaude et remplit la tasse qui l'attendait sur la table, avec quelques tartines et un verre de jus d'orange qu'on avait laissé pour lui. Puis il s'installa sur la chaise pour prendre son petit déjeuner, ses yeux clairs perdus dans la contemplation du jardin en friche.

_Poisson…_

Ron tendit l'oreille.

…_A trop dormir, vous en oubliez l'essentiel. Réveillez-vous les poissons ! Dormir n'est pas la solution !_

A peine entendues, il oublia immédiatement les prévisions de Batavia Scarole. Après tout, ce n'était que des salades, comme disait Blaise.

_Blaise… _

- Blaise, va te reposer un peu.

- Non merci, je préfère être là quand il se réveillera.

- Tout est stable. Et il ne va pas s'enfuir…

_Blaise…_

- J'ai senti quelque chose.

_Blaise…_

- Ses doigts ! Il essaye de me serrer les doigts !

_Pas si fort…_

- Ron ? Ron ! Merlin, Ron se réveille !

Ron leva faiblement les paupières et les rabaissa immédiatement. Trop de lumière.

Mais c'était fait. Il était réveillé, et Harry courrait déjà à la volière de l'hôpital pour prévenir toute la famille Weasley.

- Blaise…

- Chuuut, ne parle pas, mon amour. Je suis là, je ne bouge pas, lui murmura t-il en caressant ses cheveux.

Il s'agrippait fermement sa main, tandis que Malefoy marmonnait des formules incompréhensibles en remuant sa baguette autour de lui. Il portait sa blouse de medicomage.

- Blaise, je ne veux pas que tu me quittes. Je t'aime, insista tout de même Ron.

Il avait du mal à articuler et sa tête lui semblait gonflée comme une grosse brioche. Pourtant, Blaise le contemplait comme s'il était le sosie de Ryan Gosling, le sorcier le plus en vu du moment. Une émotion intense brillait dans ses yeux noirs.

- Ha oui ? lui demanda-t-il, un sourire dans la voix.

- Blaise, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, le sermonna Hermione. Tu vois bien qu'il est complètement perdu.

La brune s'était rapprochée, sa fille dans les bras.

- Comment te sens-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Anna…. Elle a grandi, constata t-il sans lui répondre.

Son amie lui sourit.

- Oui. On va te laisser maintenant. On repassera te voir demain. J'apporterai des chocogrenouilles. Repose-toi.

Il la vit rejoindre Théo, qui rassemblait quelques affaires. Ce dernier le salua d'un petit mouvement de tête. Puis ils quittèrent la chambre, alors qu'Harry y entrait de nouveau.

- Hey ! Salut mon pote ! lui dit-il avec douceur en rejoignant son chevet.

- Saut, mon pote, répéta le roux. Tu n'es plus fâché ?

- Fâché ? Non, je ne suis pas fâché, répondit-il en regardant Blaise avec incompréhension.

- Il est un peu déboussolé, lui expliqua ce dernier. Mais il m'aime toujours !

Cette réflexion arracha un sourire à Drago, qui venait de finir de prendre en note ces dernières observations.

- D'accord. Je ne vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps alors. Je laisse à Blaise le soin de te remettre les idées au clair. Tu nous as fait une sacrée frayeur, tu sais ?

Ron ne sut quoi répondre. Tout était flou dans sa tête. Il suivit Harry des yeux lorsqu'il se rapprocha de Malefoy.

- Merci. Merci pour tout, lui dit-il.

Ron ne comprit pas très bien pourquoi son ami remerciait ainsi leur ennemi d'enfance. Mais il vit clairement combien cela toucha le blond.

Ce n'est que quand Harry fut sorti qu'il réalisa...

- Mais, pourquoi Harry est-il parti sans t'embrasser ? demanda t-il à Malefoy.

- Je me le demande aussi, lui répondit-il. Tu lui poseras toi-même la question. Simplement, si tu le fais, je veux être là ! exigea t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Puis, s'adressant à Blaise, il poursuivit :

- Je te laisse encore cinq minutes pour profiter de lui. Après ça, je veux qu'il se repose. Il revient de loin.

- Ok. Merci, Drago.

Le blond se contenta de hocher la tête avant de quitter à son tour la chambre.

- Il aime Harry, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Ron.

- Il a dû s'en passer des belles dans ta petite tête, se contenta de répondre Blaise en embrassant son front.

- Et toi, tu m'aimes toujours ?

- Bien sûr que je t'aime, mon amour.

- Mais j'ai été horrible. Et tu m'as quitté.

- Non, je ne t'ai pas quitté. J'étais juste un peu en colère. Et je m'en veux. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux…murmura-t-il. Si tu n'avais pas essayé de me rattraper…jamais cet accident ne serait arrivé…

Ron avait les paupières lourdes. Il devait lutter pour les garder ouvertes. Répondre lui demanda un gros effort.

- Mais non. C'est moi, je n'ai pas entretenu notre jardin. Je voulais terminer d'écrire notre histoire…

Le livre sur lequel Ron travaillait n'avait rien à voir avec eux. Blaise le savait. Mais il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux et lui répondit :

- Ça mon amour, c'est une histoire qu'il nous faudra écrire à deux.

**- Fin -**


End file.
